White Rabbit
by Erika Jaguire
Summary: Olivia is a relatively unknown student at the D.W.M.A, and she's not your typical student either. Alone, fragile, and without a partner, will she succeed in her many trying trials at the Academy? Will she ever find a partner?
1. Into the Rabbit Hole

Young Olivia walked down the halls of the D.W.M.A, her long brown hair swaying gently at her waist, just barely covering her light blue eyes. Every now and then she looked up to watch as the other Meisters and Weapons passed her by. Each one with their partner. There was Soul and Maka… Black Star and Tsubaki… even Crona and Ragnarok. They all looked so happy… why couldn't she be happy too?

Olivia had never had a partner before. No one had ever asked or offered. In fact, no one ever really payed any attention to her at all. She was very shy and quiet, and had a difficult time when it came to trusting others, but that wasn't all. She was also different from everyone else at the academy. She wasn't your typical student. The day you sign up at the school, you are labeled as either a Meister or a Weapon. That's how friendships and partners are made… but that was just the problem. Olivia was neither.

She was a half-breed. Half Weapon, and half Meister. Not to mention the fact that her Soul Wavelength couldn't bond with any other. It always backfired in the end. She had tried a long time ago with a student named Hiro, but that ended badly and with a trip to the infirmary. Not for Hiro, but for her. She also had a rare condition which caused her bones to fracture with little to no effort, and when the Soul Resonance failed… she was sent flying into the wall. She shuddered at the memory, not wanting to recall it in full detail. This was another reason why she was afraid to trust others… she didn't want to get hurt. Not again.

She wiped her eyes as she felt the familiar sting of tears that were beginning to form at the corners, praying that no one would see. That no one would stop her. She just wanted to go home. As she left the building, she began to make her way down the stairs, keeping her eyes well covered with her hair. She gave a sigh as she entered the alleyway, hugging herself to stay warm. It wasn't far now… almost home…

"Hey little girl. Where do you think you're going?"

She yelped at the sound of the voice that came from behind, turning around to see who it was. She took in a sharp breath as she saw a rather scary looking man standing in the shadows of the ally, a black leather jacket over his shoulders. His dark spiked hair was slicked back, and a silver chain hung around his neck. He wore a pair of black sunglasses along with a spiked collar. He smirked as he took a few steps towards her, hands in his pockets.

"Little girl like you shouldn't be out here all alone at this time of night. Ya never know what could happen…"

His smirk widened and she soon noticed how sharp his teeth looked. She didn't like the vibe his soul was giving, and her heart slowly began to pick up speed.

"I… I was just heading home…"

She took a few steps backwards, nearly tripping over a soda can that someone had carelessly thrown away. He laughed at seeing her stumble and could seemingly sense her fear.

"That's right. Ya were. But as I said before… ya never know what could happen. Plans change, don't they?"

He slowly began to advance on her as a thick white mist rolled in, making his legs almost invisible, and her chances of running without injury impossible. She shook her head and backed up a few more steps, yelping as she felt the coldness of the cement wall at her back. She was trapped.

"P-please… leave me alone! I-I just want to go home!"

She felt the tears returning as he placed his hands on the wall above her head, towering over her small form. Even though she was 21, she was only four foot three. Yet another curse of her bone condition. She shrunk back against the wall in fear as she looked up at his covered eyes, trembling as her heart raced.

"Now now… why the tears, huh? I'll make it as painless as possible. Yous have my word…"

He roughly grabbed her wrists in one of his hands, pinning them above her head while he used his other hand to explore her curves which were covered by her strapless white mini dress. She cried out in pain from the tightness of his grip, struggling as best as she could.

"H-help me! Please! Someone! S-someo-"

He slapped her across the face before gripping her neck.

"You call for help… and it won't be as painless as I promised. You got me!? Now be a good little girl and hold still. Now… where was I?"

Tears flowed down her cheeks as she felt the sting across her face and the pain that slowly formed in her neck. After he let go, he went back to work on her dress, then pulling out a knife. Her eyes widened as she whimpered, crying all the more as he began cutting away the material that covered her body. Bit by bit, the pieces of fabric drifted to the ground until hardly anything was left. He grinned as he admired his work. He seemed to enjoy the suspense as at the moment, only her panties were showing. He brushed a hand against her cheek which caused her to cringe.

"Your skin is so white girly… but somethins' missing."

He gave a wide grin as he held the knife to her stomach.

"A lil' bit of red!"

With that he slowly dragged the blade across her skin, slicing it open with ease. Olivia screamed in pain which only earned another slap across the face from her attacker.

"Whad I jus tell yous!? Now I'm gonna have to punish you…"

This was it. She knew this was the end. This was how she was going to die. She watched him raise the knife and closed her eyes, whispering a soft and defeated:

"H-help… me…"

***BANG BANG BANG BANG* **

She opened her eyes as she felt a warm liquid dripping down her body and she could already tell it was blood. Had she been stabbed? She didn't feel any pain. She then realized it was the mans blood as he slowly slumped to the ground before her, his chest was bleeding. _'Those gun shots… where…?'_ She wearily looking towards the direction of her savior, dropping to her knees as she instantly recognizing him. Death the Kid, son of the Grim Reaper, Lord Death. He was rather famous at the academy. Everyone knew and admired him… especially Olivia. She has always watched him from a distance, wishing that someday she could work up the courage to talk to him… but she just couldn't do it.

Kid quickly rushed to her side as his weapon partners, Liz and Patti, regained their human forms. They stood back as Kid kneeled at Olivias side, a rather panicked look in his eyes as he saw the mans soul floating a few inches away… it was a Kishin egg.

"Damn it. Miss!? Are you alright!? Are you hurt in any way!? Did he-"

He abruptly stopped as he saw the gash on her stomach, blood flowing heavily from the wound.

"Damn it…"

Olivias vision was slowly becoming blurry due to the loss of blood, and the stress of what had just occurred. It wasn't a dream. Her death was moments away… she was nearly killed. She closed her eyes and she began to cry with the last of her strength as everything slowly began to sink in. The pain… it was everywhere. She felt faint, and soon everything began to fade to black. But before she lost consciousness, she heard Kid say something… something she had never expected. Not in a thousand years…

"Wait a moment… I know you! You're… Olivia…"

Please comment if you enjoyed~! There will be a chapter two if it is liked enough. ^^


	2. Through the Darkness

_Pain. All she could feel… was pain. She felt as though she was trapped in some sort of endless void, floating amongst the pitch black darkness. She couldn't see anything. She couldn't move. __**'Where… where am I? Is this… a dream? Am I dreaming? Wait… light! I see a light! No… I see two lights. But are they really…? They don't look normal… they're… red.'**__ Her feet slowly drift to the ground as her body regains its control and motion, and she slowly walks towards the lights. __**'Is this… a way out?'**__ As she walks closer to the lights, she soon realizes that they weren't lights at all. They were eyes. Two glowing red eyes. But what did they belong to? __**'Who are you?'**__ She called to the hidden figure. … no reply came. Instead, the eyes began to fade. __**'W-wait! Don't go! Please! Tell me who you are!'**__ She reached out a hand towards the figure, only to feel herself growing slower and slower. __**'I-it's no good… I'm… waking up… I…-"**_

Olivia's eyes fluttered open as she finally regained consciousness, though the pain still remained and her vision was slightly blurred. She groaned as she took a moment to analyze her surroundings, her vision slowly clearing, only to realize that she was back in the infirmary at the D.W.M.A. After a few moments, her eyesight returned, though once it did, she almost wished it hadn't.

"Ah. So you're awake. Pity. I was hoping you'd be out for just a bit longer…"

She yelped as she saw Professor Stein hovering above her with a scalpel in his left hand and a notebook in his right. _'W-w-was he trying to dissect me!?'_

"Don't look so frightened, Olivia. I was merely conducting a few harmless experiments once I had you all patched up."

He gestured to the bandages the covered her stomach, wrists, and arm. She also felt something around her neck, but she couldn't quite tell what it was. As she tried to sit up, she let out a cry of pain, and Stein was quick to lay her back down.

"Easy now. You aren't ready to be moved yet."

She blushed almost immediately as he gently lay her down, gazing up into his shining glasses. She bit her lip with a nod, unable to deny that the mad professor was rather good looking. Not to mention that fact that he was different… just like her. Olivia inwardly groaned at her own thoughts as she brushed them away. _'God I'm crazy. He's my teacher for crying out loud.'_

"Um… h-how did I get here, professor…? What happened?"

"Hm. You don't remember? Ah, I suppose it's nothing uncommon considering the medication I gave you. Short memory loss is a usual side effect."

He sat down at her bedside as he placed his scalpel back into his lab coat pocket.

"When Kid brought you back here, you were in critical condition. According to him, you were attacked in the eastern ally by a man who had become a Kishin egg."

He took a drag from his cigarette as he recalled the events, and slowly everything began to come back to her. _'The man… the knife… Kid… Wait… Kid! Kid saved me! He was the one who rescued me!'_ Her mind whirred as she tried to remember every detail from after the point he had appeared on the scene, right down to the point where she had fainted. He had said something right before she fainted, and her heart stopped as she remembered. _'He… knew my name. Death the Kid actually knew my name!'_

"Professor Stein? A-are you saying that Kid brought me here himself?"

He gave a nod before looking upwards.

"Carried you all the way here. Strong kid… he looked rather panicked too. Are you two close friends?"

"W-well… not really. I mean… I don't really have any friends, and he's never spoken to me either..."

"Huh. Odd. He was in a right state when he came through the door. Nearly broke it down."

This made no sense. Why would he worry for me so? She couldn't help the blush that began to rise up into her cheeks. _'Kid… actually cares about me.' _

"Well I'm glad you're awake. I was asked to inform Kid once you were able to talk again. Please excuse me."

Stein swiftly left the room, closing the door behind him with a soft click, and Olivia was finally left alone with her thoughts. _'He… asked him? Was he really that concerned? But he's never uttered but three syllables to me! So why would he-'_

"OLIVIA!"

Thank you for reading and sorry for the short chapter. The next will be much longer, I promise. Please review if you want more~!


End file.
